


The Roof

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, got too hot. I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, that I can remember.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was comfort.
> 
> I'm certain I wrote this much earlier than 2010.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Ed was sitting in his favourite armchair under the ceiling fan, vainly attempting to cool down but to no avail. He tried to get up, conscious of not waking Serena but the Velcro-like ripping noise resonated through the small scarcely furnished apartment.

A few moments later Serena emerged from the bedroom wearing his shirt, rubbing the sleep stones from her eyes. “You been called into work, hon?” she asked.

Ed shook his head. “No, got too hot. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I take the fans aren’t working.”

“No they’re not.”

Serena slipped her arms around his neck, softly kissing the side of his mouth. “I have an idea,” she garbled.

“What idea?” he probed curiously.

“Let’s go up on the roof. It might be cooler up there.”

Ed smiled following her up the emergency stairs, passed the security door. He heaved a sigh of relief as the cooling 3am breeze circled around him like a tender loving embrace. “This is perfect,” he declared, taking his place beside Serena.

Serena smiled happily at him. “Told ya it’s always cooler on the roof.”

Ed noticed that Serena was shivering a little. “I’m ready to go back in,” he offered.

“Yeah, me too.”

They went back down to the apartment, locking the door. Serena pinned him to the wall, kissing him intensely, chuckling as he tickled her sides.

“I don’t believe this,” Ed noted unhappily, noticing Serena rolling her eyes when the phone rang.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Serena muttered, watching Ed check his cell phone. “I gotta go baby girl,” he said disappointedly as he quickly got his work clothes on.

Serena playfully fixed his tie. “We’ll finish this later,” she teased as he grouched about having to leave her.

She flopped into the armchair under the fan, gradually falling asleep under the artificial breeze that the rapid, rotating blades provided.


End file.
